Friends Come And Go
by Canned Tins
Summary: (Cars 3, possible spoilers.) Doc (then Hud) meets up with an old friend before his departure from Thomasville. Experiment with a semi-OC based off Marshall Teague.


_Early 1955._

Hud drove past Smokey's garage, hoping he wouldn't be seen—Smokey was busy with another young racer who needed advice and was still reeling from Hud's crash.

It took him eight weeks to heal from that, and even he could still feel the scrapes and scars across his frame. Hud remained mostly in Smokey's garage or at the outskirts of Thomasville, not wanting to be seen by most. What hurt most of all, though, was his rejection from "Big" Bill Piston, founder of the Piston Cup.

"You're history."

Those words stung the young Hudson like a Beemer, and the lack of "welcome back's"–aside from his few closest friends–cemented the fact that he was indeed a failure, and he wouldn't come back.

Took him a few extra months to consider leaving, and he found where he needed to go; somewhere quiet and secluded, that no-one would know who he used to be.

He didn't see his other friends, Louise Nash, River Scott, and Junior Moon at the Cotter Pin bar, either, and it was a relief to him. The last thing he wanted was for them to hound him with questions and pitying "how are you feeling?" comments.

But there remained one car at the furthest table, chatting away with some of his fans.

He was a Hudson Hornet much like Hud, but much larger, so portly his sides seemed to bulge out, and he had a black livery with the number 6 on his sides and roof. His name was Teague, but had the nickname of "Mr. Pleasant" due to his jubilant and easygoing personality.

He quickly spotted the smaller, blue Hornet, and motioned towards him to join the conversation, but when Hud simply backed up, he understood and excused himself from the group.

"Hey, Herb, how's it been?"

"It's Hud."

Teague always had a habit of calling Hud "Herb" (or even "Herbie") for whatever reason, and it mildly annoyed him, but he never complained.

The larger Hornet chuckled heartily, following Hud into the back of the bar where they couldn't be easily spotted.

"Yeah, ya seem kinda down in the dumps as of late. I understand, pal, that crash did a number on ya," Teague continued to smile, but his eyes showed some concern for his old friend, "So, ah, how ya doin' today?"

"I'm…I was thinking…"

How would Hud break this? Teague was a very open and sensitive person, and any rumor went out flying his mouth faster than one could complete a pit-stop.

"L-listen, do me a favor, huh? I was wondering if I c-could, uh…"

Teague gave him those big, watery eyes that were hard to look away from. The portly Hudson was kind, but sometimes a bit too much.

"Ya ain't leavin', are ya?"

Hud blinked, "W-what?"

His friend chuckled, "A-huh huh, I can always tell what's goin' on, ya kno'. And it seems that you're wantin' to take a break from racin'."

Teague didn't look like much, but he was smart. Smart, and he seemed to have this "sixth sense" as if he knew what was going on beforehand.

"I…yes. Don't…don't you tell no one, though? I w-was plannin' on telling Smokey, but later, cause I know he still hasn't recovered from the crash, and he thinks it's all his fault," Hud sighed.

"Aw, I talked to ol' Smoke yesterday. I must agree on ya with that one. Even Lou, Junior, and the Import–"

"River." Most of the cars weren't used to River Scott, still, and held animosity towards him for being a foreign, imported car from another country; therefore they did not consider him a "real American".

"Yeah, whatever, well, even they feel bad about it still. I think I could be, uh, the one to break the news once it all blows over?"

Hud settled in his thoughts for around a minute, and sighed again, "I would tell Smokey, and then leave. And…he could tell them. No offense, Teague, but–"

"None taken!" Teague beamed.

"–I think you'd be a little too excitable about it."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Uh, I do have a favor for ya as well. Well, no, more of a request."

"Essentially the same thing. Go on."

Teague took a deep breath, "I could take over for ya as Smokey's racer. He could become my crew chief after ya leave?"

The smaller blue Hudson thought about this as well, and smiled at his friend, "Only if you'll be careful, and chill."

"I gotcha, Herbie. Believe me, I'll be there to honor ya."

Hud continued smiling at the portly black Hudson, "Thank you. I'll miss ya. And Smokey. And Lou, and River and Junior. But, you know. I feel like I…don't belong anymore. Not since Big Bill told me I was out of the game."

"Well, Big Bill can go stick a rock up his tailpipe! But I understand! Well, thank ya, too, for openin' up, and lettin' me take up your position."

Teague chuckled, and Hud started, too, for the black Hudson's laughter was contagious, and they spent the few remaining hours palling around at Cotter Pin.

He'd tell Smokey about his departure tomorrow.

And then Louise, River, and Junior would soon know, as well.


End file.
